Purity Corrupted
by Madame Strawberry
Summary: NadirErik SLASH. Erik and Nadir slowly begin to realize that they hold more than respect for each other. ABANDONED
1. Deprivation

Purity Corrupted

Hello everyone. smiles Surprised to see me? I decided to write another Erik/Nadir fanfiction because it's summer time. This one will be in chapters, I can assure that. Some of you may recall the one-shot of My Angel. This doesn't have anything to do with that plot. I can't promise a happy ending, nor can I promise a sad one. I don't know the pairing. This will be eventually berated R- PG 13 for now!Read at your own risk. This is slightly AU.

This will include a few Erik/Reza scenes.

Erik: coughs you forgot the disclaimer gets ready to Punjab

o.o! Okay okay! I don't own Phantom of the Opera- Christine would be dead if I did, and Erik and Nadir would have had so many sex scenes by n- Ow!

Erik: …stands there with broom what?

Nadir: and now… on with the story.

* * *

Chapter one: Can't Sleep 

I wonder how long I've been lying awake now staring at the ceiling. My mask lies to my left, my pride to my right. Sometimes I can't help but to think what I could have done to make this man stay his distance. Should I have killed him? Should I have only threatened him? How can I intimidate a man who is not afraid to look at the demon beneath the shadows? I often believe that there is no way.

How long have I been here? A few weeks perhaps… It's been so long since I last kept track of time. I don't even know how old I am anymore. I suppose I'm somewhere around the age of nineteen, but one can never be sure. That is my physical age, more so. I have been told that my intellect is far above that of others. I have also been told that I am a devil sent from hell to haunt those who cross my path.

I step out of the bed. Nadir is too hospitable to me. I almost feel guilty for taking from him so often with nothing to give him in return. I care for his sick child the best I can, but nothing will ever help that boy. He's dying, and I'm sad to say that Nadir never seems to notice. Reza is a gentle boy. He's obedient and sweet. It's ironic how I can be so cruel to those around me, but not to him. I curse myself for not being stronger.

As I walk down the hall, I sense a presence near me. I turn to find the small tan-skinned, dark haired boy behind me. His large brown eyes widen. That's when I realize- I have forgotten my mask. I hiss at him, thanking whatever being exists that it is dark. "Reza, it's past your bedtime." I murmer, though it's barely audible. I don't want him to hear me. "What are you doing up at this hour?" I can't believe I'm saying this. I'm not kind. I swear it. But this boy… he draws something out of me. I can't place my hand on it. When the day comes that I am able to find it, I will not hesitate to beat it out of myself.

Reza looks to his feet and I almost feel guilty… almost. Those sad chocolate eyes are boring into my own sunken ones. I try to advert my gaze, but there is no where to look that I cannot see his face. "I wanted… to make sure you were okay." He says innocently. I can believe him. The boy has known nothing but innocence. Innocence… it was something that I was never given a chance to have.

I feel my heart sink to match my eyes. Someone was worried about me? That's a change. I would normally pull the boy into a hug, but if I lean closer he will see the horrid face that even I cannot bear. "Please, Reza, go back to bed." I can't believe I'm pleading with a child.

The small Persian looks disappointed. "Bu-but Erik!" he protests

I place a comforting hand on his head. "If you go to bed now, I'll give you a gift in the morning." I promise him. Bribery will get you anywhere.

Reza suddenly doesn't seem so disappointed. "Alright!" he bows to me. "Goodnight, Erik…" he slips back into his room. I quickly rush back to my own, throwing the mask over my face and cursing my carelessness. How could I have forgotten that he would most likely hear me? His room is right across from my own, and he has never been one to sleep consistently. I assume it is because of his pain. I will admit the boy is strong. He suffers everyday from his illness, but he always smiles.

I have time to think. I sit on the bed and placed my masked face in my hands. A mask… my first piece of clothing. My mother hated me because of this horrid, scarred, disfigurement. I would like to ask the higher being now why I was cursed with this? Am I the result of a demon and a human's blood mixed? Why was it me who was cursed with this. I was born with this, and no one ever asked me.

I feel a liquid running from my eyes when I realize that it is my own tears. Deciding it's not the time to cry, I take a few shaky breaths and allow myself to relax. I know that I won't be able to sleep tonight. There would be no use in going on a walk- Reza could follow me. It's not that I don't like the kid, but it's dangerous on the streets of Persia this late. I can handle it- I've killed before and would not hesitate to again.

* * *

I am awoken to a soft knock at the door. I grudgingly open my eyes. Generally, I am not a late sleeper- but I suppose I am this particular morning. "Erik?" Nadir's voice is soothing. Looking back on everything, I wonder when it is I began to respect him and admire him. He is very attractive- I would assume he's in his late twenties to already have been widowed and have a child. 

"Yes?" I respond icily as always. I make a mental note to talk to Nadir later about coming into my room without permission. I do not take to intruders, not even those I know. "What did you need?" I asked as politely as I can. I make another mental note to always sleep with my mask when Nadir is around from now on, or else he may barge in while I'm vulnerable.

Nadir sighed. "The khanum requests your presence today near noon." He had gotten used to my behavior it seems. Wonderful, now I'll have to be even colder to him. Why can't any of these useless fools get it through their heads that I don't like attention? Stupid, no good-

"…Fine." I reply reluctantly. You know, I've never had any interest in that woman. It's strange, really. Perhaps I am looking for a more reluctant specimen. The khanum offers herself to me, but I refuse her time and time again. It has actually grown to be quite a nuisance.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly, please wash up." He bows and exits the room.

"I'll never understand why they bow to me." I mutter and stand up. There is no since wasting time. I'll admit that I am hungry. The hot hater feels nice against my cool skin. I slip into the heated tub, knowing that I have little time to relax. I take off the mask, staring down at it in disgust. I have half the mind to through it across the room, but then I would have nothing to cover up my face with. I grab the cloth that Nadir had given to me and quickly wash the dirt particles off of my body. While in Persia, my natural pale skin seems to have darkened. Well, that's mildly interesting.

I step out of the tub and quickly get dressed. My mask is the first thing to go on- as it is the last to remove. I exit the room and make my way down the hall. I turn into their dining room and smirk a little. "Good morning, Reza." I completely ignore Nadir- I'm not too happy with him waking me up at the moment.

Reza giggles, and I inwardly shudder. Males are not supposed to giggle. "Good morning, Erik." He gives a humble bow and I sigh. There's the annoying bowing again.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask, trying to avoid Nadir's conversations at all costs. This means talking to a boy that's many years younger than myself.

"Yes, I slept well." I really believe that he is being too formal with me until he pipes up again. "So, where is it? You promised me a gift if I went to bed- remember?" he pouts cutely. I shudder again. The cuteness is overwhelming. "I will bring one back from the khanum's. Alright?" I ask, watching him nod enthusiastically. The poor boy is so frail and sickly, yet there he is… smiling at me.

"Alright!" he continues his meal and I begin on mine. Nadir watches us. I feel his eyes on me and feel uncomfortable. You see, Nadir has this strange way of seeing right through you and no matter what you do, you can't escape from his honey-colored gaze.

My eyes meet Nadir's and he looks away. That's strange. He normally meets my gaze as a challenge. I wonder what's gotten into him. I often think that I'll never know. Nadir is a man of many secrets, and I doubt I will be discovering them all so quickly. "I should be leaving." I stand from my seat and proceed to exit the room, only to be stopped by a small hand on my shirt.

"Erik…" Reza is tugging on my shirt. I want to roll my eyes, but I can't hurt the little one. He doesn't deserve what I've been through. I bend down to his level.

"Yes, little one?" I call him by that name, hoping to catch a smile. I receive one and I can't help but to smile a little myself.

"You aren't going to let the khanum hurt you, are you?" he asks me and I want to laugh at his innocence. He should be more concerned about the khanum's safety in my hands than something as trivial as that.

"Do not worry, Reza." I assure him. "I shall do my best to be careful." I do not want to sound overly arrogant to him, though I may be. I have a few moments to kill. "Is there something else you were going to say?" I am trying my best to be gentle, and I know that I'm not getting anywhere. I have grown up to be forceful and merciless. I do not understand why Reza and Nadir had to soften me so.

I think I see a faint blush on the young boy's cheeks, but it could be from fever. "N-no…" he stammers and I know that there must be something he wants to say, but either he changed his mind or he is too afraid.

"Do not fret over it. Tell me when you wish." I assure him, stroking the soft locks of jet black hair- which are much like his father's. How do I know? I have touched Nadir's hair, but it was an accident. I cannot say I wouldn't do it aga- wait, what am I thinking? I am going to stop contemplating while I am ahead in my thoughts. I press the lips of the mask to Reza's forehead to comfort him. "I will bring you back something nice." I tell him, walking out of Nadir's home and to the palace of the khanum. I can already tell that this will not be a good day.

* * *

I hope everyone likes this. It will be Nadir/Erik in later chapters, do not worry. This is more of an introduction chapter. Do not expect there to be a fast love or sex scene. There will be one in the future. Please review. I just need 3 reviews to continue this. ; I want to make sure people are actually reading this and liking this! 


	2. Confusion

Well, first of all, I'm very sorry to update this so late. I have been meaning to for some time, and it's just slipped away. School has kept me really busy as of late. I want to finish this, though.

I'm sorry for the lack of motion indicators in the last one (where it sais hits without any marks around it.) It annoys me to no end, but I cannot figure out a way to fix it, so please bear with it. Well, I suppose I should start!

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera does not belong to me. I also do not own rights to Phantom, the screenplay, or the musical by Andrew Lloyd Weber. I in no way own the characters within, only the plot in my fanfiction. I wish I owned the rights to Phantom of the Opera, it would be slash and Christine would get what she deserves.

Oh, and thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! It means a lot to me that so many people want me to update!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrive at the palace atleast a few hours late. I refused to let any human escort me. You could say that I have no remorse for my actions as the khanum's eyes glare at me in mild disapproval. She has no right to control my life as she desires to. What would a khanum hold for me? Certainly not love. Love...such a strong word. No one has ever loved me- not myself, not my mother, and certainly not anyone I have ever met. Nadir is the closest I have come to a friend. You might ask- Why not Reza? Too young. He is more like a son to me, a son I will never get the chance to have.

"You call, your highness?" I use the term loosely, with no respect.

"Yes, Erik..." Her voice comes in a soft purr, like a cat who has lay her eyes on the prey. How I wish to stifle her at the moment, but I refrain from doing so. I must retain my remaining dignity, and my only place to stay at the moment. "I have a special request of you..." I see the gleam in her eyes. She wants more than she is about to ask, but she knows my answer. No. "I need you to make an extension on my palace..."

"Very well. If that is all you need me for. I shall be leaving." I tell her, bid her good day, and leave. Simple, short, and sweet- to the point. I have no time for mindless conversation. She looks disappointed as I turn to leave. She is weak, and I do not waste my time with those who are weak. I have been called heartless before, and I, at times, believe this to be true. I do not head to Nadir's. I choose to wander around the market place until evening. I do not wish to start the plans for the palace quite yet.

Upon reaching Nadir's house, as I refuse to call it home, I am greeted with Reza playing with a music box I brought to him. "Having fun?" Why did I ask him that? It is not like me to be nice to anyone, as I am sure I have mentioned. I have a strange urge to rustle his hair, but I resist. There would be absolutely no point in that.

"Hi Erik!" Comes his happy chirp. How can he remain so happy while suffering through so much pain? It is one question I fear I may never know the answer to. "What did the khanum want?" It was obvious that he would ask me.

"It is my job to make an extension for the palace. Do not worry, I will let you review the final designs." I immediately stop talking when I catch sight of Nadir standing in the doorway. My legs seem to move on their own as they walk to my room, without another word to either of them. My mind is racing with questions, none of them relating to my current assignment. I refuse to stay in the same room as Nadir at the moment. He makes me nervous, where most people do not. Reza... I am nice to him, but I am not sure if I care for him. Who am I lying to? Myself? Of course I care about him. I don't want to care about him.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Nadir asks me from the doorway. Lying, as always, I respond. "Of course." I offer no more information to him. He doesn't deserve to know my true feelings. He isn't my friend, though he tries to act as such. Why do people insist on becoming close to me? I never return their feelings. They are wasting their time. However, looking into Nadir's eyes, I silently curse. How is this man able to read me so well?

"Erik, if there is something you wish to discuss with me…" I hear his voice trailing off, and I choose to ignore him for the moment. He has begun to talk about emotions and feelings, something I lost a long time ago. Finally becoming irritated with his chatter, I speak. "If there is something I wish to discuss, I shall come to you. I bid you goodnight, Nadir." My voice comes across as harsh, and I watch him stand in the doorway, unfazed. "Why are you lying to yourself, Erik?"

I let out a short, amused burst of laughter. Why waste my words on this fool? He does not understand. "Must I repeat myself?" I ask, only to be stopped as I feel a hand on the side of my mask. My reflexes are not fast enough, and before I can comprehend what has happened- I am beside myself with fury- something warm comes into contact with my lips. It's a strange, unfamiliar sensation.

My hallow, sunken eyes widen in surprise, my face feels warm. Does this man enjoy tormenting my soul? "Good night, Erik." He tells me in a whisper before he backs out of the room. I sit on the end of the bed for only a moment more before reclining on the cushions. "…Damn you, Nadir." I curse, my arms shaking. I do not know whether to believe the kiss, or to kill Nadir. I lay the mask beside the bed and close my eyes, pulling the sheets up around my body. The sun is setting, and I have all night to contemplate the meaning behind Nadir's actions. However, if he is only taunting me, I promise that I will torture him to the point he begs for salvation through death.


End file.
